


A Night Out

by StakeTheHeart



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Victorious
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alternative titles: Mixed Drinks, Savior Of A Different Kind, Bar Fights And Bad Jokes, and Make New Friends.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative titles: Mixed Drinks, Savior Of A Different Kind, Bar Fights And Bad Jokes, and Make New Friends.

Traveling was quickly becoming a pain for Jade, and to think, they barely accomplished seeing all there was to see of their own city. She could only imagine what it would be like when they crossed states and maybe even countries. Whenever that day came. The only reason she agreed to this latest idea was because Tori insisted on doing something new and adventurous while they could. That seemed to include going to places Jade really didn't approve of taking her sunny girlfriend. It was another misguided notion that she was quick to shoot down but Tori wasn't budging this time. The ensuing argument ended in a reluctant Jade finally agreeing. The stubborn streak was present in them both but it was Tori who got to have her way this time. Jade just rolled her eyes but made Tori agree to listen to whatever she said that would keep her safe. It was all Jade could do by that point. It was hard to deny Tori anything. She would never admit it out loud but she knew she was practically wrapped around the half Latina's finger. She huffed out an exasperated breath while pulling into a parking space. She shut off the car and then turned to Tori.

"You really want to do this?" she checked, hoping Tori would change her mind. She often wondered where the unsure and easily frightened Tori had gone, but maybe spending so much time with her made Tori's reckless side more apparent than it had been. Tori shot her a narrowed eyed look before shaking her head.

"I've never been to a bar before and I want to say I went at least once," she replied, resolute.

"Yeah, but not this one! There's been brawls almost every other time I've been here! We can find another bar, one that won't chew you up and spit you out. We could even catch a movie at that one theater we haven't been to instead and then go out to eat at a nice restaurant," Jade refused, hoping to deter her. Tori crossed her arms over her chest, the movement a little difficult while wearing Jade's leather jacket. Tori liked to take it from her every once in a while just as Jade liked to wear Tori's hoodie.

"I understand what you're saying, and your comments are valuable, but I'm gonna ignore your advice," Tori responded, clicking her seat belt and then moving to pop open the door of the car.

"Vega! Damn it," she shouted at the head strong girl before grumbling to herself then getting out. She liked that Tori stood up for herself now but it pissed her off when she did it to her. Tori was just lucky Jade loved her, because no other person would ever get away with all the smart ass things Tori's thrown back in her face. That honor was solely hers.

"I want to find whoever invented love and hack them apart with a chainsaw," she complained to herself as she walked over to stand by Tori who was looking at the drab building with a glint in her coffee brown eyes. Jade rolled her own blue-greens and shoved her hands in her pockets. Tori's impulsiveness was bound to get them in some major trouble someday. Not that her own fiery behavior didn't, but she knew how to either talk her way out or fight her way out. Tori wasn't so good at either even if she tried. Tori glanced at Jade and then headed for the door but stopped when she noticed Jade hadn't moved.

"Don't be like this," she stated, walking back over to place her hand on Jade's arm.

"Be like what?" Jade retorted, a little tersely.

"You know," Tori answered.

"Whatever. I'm not taking you in there and you aren't going by yourself," Jade responded.

"Jade!" Tori exclaimed, losing patience.

"Vega," Jade said, unaffected and looking away.

"I get that you think I'm some fragile person who's never gotten in a fight and maybe can't even fight-" Tori began but Jade interrupted.

"You lost to a twelve year old," she countered. Tori ignored her, determined.

"-but that doesn't mean protecting me involves sheltering me so that I can't ever experience the world for what it is! Can't you just let me make my own stupid choices and then be there for me to either come to my rescue or simply patch me up when things do go wrong?" Tori demanded, both hands gripping at Jade's upper arms now. Jade's eyes met Tori's and she could detect the desperation in them. She understood what Tori wanted but it wasn't easy to allow. So many people slipped through her fingers before. If she could do something, anything, to keep Tori safe she would. She didn't want to lose her in any way. But that included keeping her happy. Sometimes allowing the youngest Vega to do whatever she wanted, even if it was stupid, made her happy. Tori must have seen Jade's reluctant stance slacken a little because she offered a smile and rubbed her arms.

"Now are you going to let me do this or am I going to have to force you?" she mumbled. Jade closed her eyes and turned her head away. She knew she wouldn't win this fight but she wasn't going to give up easily either.

"You're going to have to force me," she replied.

"Are you kidding me?" Tori whined, dropping her hands to her sides. Jade's smirk curled her lips. They may be together now and Jade may love her but making things hard for Tori was one of the most fun things to do.

"How about if anything happens you can tell me 'I told you so'?" Tori continued. Jade's brow quirked with interest and then she smirked. Tori knew she had a thing for proving her wrong. Back when they were still frenemies she would often let Tori find trouble and even make sure she did just to point out how stupid she was. Putting Tori in danger was the last thing she would ever do now but being able to point out Tori's faults when she did it anyway and all on her own was something Jade still liked to do, however pitiful it was.

"Fine, I'll indulge your stupidity," she finally accepted, uncrossing her arms and gesturing to the building. Tori cheered and then kissed her cheek before running off. Jade sighed and followed her. Hopefully this didn't go too horribly.

* * *

The bar was packed tonight and Carmilla hated it. They were a long way from home, having decided to travel a little before starting the next semester at Silas. This wasn't even a place Carmilla would ever go. If anything she used these kinds of places as a pit stop, nothing more than a place to pick off some loners before moving on. Yet how she got dragged in for no other reason than to use it as it should be used was all Laura's doing. She swore the tiny human was capable of finding trouble even she would be hard pressed to get them out of. Laura just seemed to be the type to attract it. Good thing she had a vampire girlfriend to get her out of it. She rested her elbow on the bar and spotted Laura pushing through the crowd towards her, a grin on her face and a drink in her hand.

"Come on, have at least one drink with me," she said, taking a seat on the stool next to Carmilla.

"We agreed that I'd be driving, so I'll have to turn you down on that," she replied, smiling at the pout on Laura's face.

"It takes twice as much for you to get drunk so one sip isn't going to hurt you," she persisted. Carmilla rolled her eyes but smiled and pulled Laura closer, removing her from her seat so that she was now standing between her legs. Carmilla clasped a hand over the hand holding the glass and leaned in, her lips pressing to the now speeding pulse in Laura's neck.

"Alcohol isn't what I'm craving right now. But a sip from something else…" she hinted, nipping at the warm skin against her lips, careful not to draw blood. She could hear Laura's heart hammering in her chest and her smirk widened.

"Carm…" she mumbled, blushing. As much as biting and blood drinking bothered her it was also an unspoken turn on for both of them that Carmilla liked to exploit. Usually it was to get her way, and this was no different.

"I'm just glad I don't have to share you with anyone right now. I have you all to myself. I could just eat you alive," she whispered in her ear, kissing down Laura's neck.

"I can't tell if you're joking or not," Laura murmured, lost in the feel of the vampire so close to her. The tone of Carmilla's voice had always been serious, seductive, and taunting. Even when she was playful it wasn't noticeable right away.

"Scary isn't it?" Carmilla replied, breathing in Laura's scent and basking in her warmth. Her hands tightened on Laura's hips.

"I'm kinda used to it now. What I want to know is how you always manage to get your way. It's awfully greedy of you," the human muttered in jest but gasping when she felt the light scrape of a pointed fang. Carmilla smirked and raised her head so that she could look into Laura's eyes. Her hand came up to grip her by the chin.

"Maybe, but that's just the way the world works, cutie," she mumbled, gaining a smile from Laura. She returned it and then pecked her on the lips.

"Enjoy yourself cupcake. You deserve a normal night out," she said, releasing her. Carmilla leaned away and Laura smiled brightly at her. She finished her drink then left to fit herself in the only space open at the bar that was near the bartender so that she could order another. Just one more and then they could go.

* * *

Tori pulled Jade along through the suffocating crowd of people with a furrowed brow while Jade did nothing but unenthusiastically allow herself to be towed around. Tori eventually stopped and began lifting up on her tiptoes, craning her neck. Jade let this continue with a raised brow until she lost her patience and cut in.

"What are you doing?" she inquired.

"There's so many people here, I can't find it. Do you see the bar? I don't see it…" she answered, continuing on to ramble but Jade tuned her out.

"Yeah, you aren't really that much shorter than me but maybe you need your glasses because it's right there," she pointed out, nodding in the direction of the crowded bar. Tori shot her an unamused frown before tightening her hold on Jade and marching toward it. Tori was on a roll as soon as she had her first drink. Three drinks later, and many complaints about Trina which made Jade laugh every time, she excused herself to the bathroom but Jade caught her by the wrist, her smile fading.

"I'll go with you," she said but Tori shook her head and slipped from her grip.

"I'm fine. I can take care of myself. Don't worry," she declined, leaning in to place a hand on Jade's cheek then bring her close for a kiss on her temple before pushing through the crowd. Jade stood from her seat, one which she forced another off to acquire as per the usual, ready to go after her anyway but she was already gone. She groaned and propped her head up on her palm, her elbow resting on the bar. She let her eyes wander the crowded place and soon came to land on a small statured blonde a little ways down. A guy was leaning into her from the side, getting in her face. She looked uncomfortable but all too polite so that anything she said wasn't adhered to. Jade recognized the distressed look as one Tori often made before Jade made her promise she would knock a guy out if he touched her without consent. The connection from her to Tori struck a chord in Jade. In no time she was up and making her way over to them. She pushed the overbearing guy back with a scowl.

"She's not interested dude," Jade told him, her infamous glare now directed right at him.

"Mind your own business," he spat back, taking a step toward her. He wasn't going to back down so Jade slipped her arm around the now confused blonde and pulled her closer.

"I am. That's my girl you're messing with," she retorted, leveling her gaze with his drunken yet hostile stare. He looked to be rethinking his options before deciding to risk Jade's wrath. Her body tensed and she shifted so that her free hand hung above where her scissors were tucked away in her boot. All she had to do was raise her foot and they would be in her hand. Across the bar Carmilla pushed back her hair before scanning for Laura again. She found her pressed to a stranger's side and her whole body went rigid. An unease and anger burned through her at the sight, making her subconsciously bare her teeth. She growled low before striding over right on time to hear the stranger touching her creampuff speak.

"Go ahead. Make my day," Jade warned the man. He clenched his jaw, unwilling to walk away. Jade was beginning to think he was just plain stupid when a new voice cut in. Carmilla could already tell what was going on, and she was glad someone was there to intervene, but she still wasn't happy with how it had been done.

"Is there no bottom to your ignorance? Leave before I help them remove you," she threatened the harasser in a low, dangerous, tone. The man instantly loss all bravado and hastily left, glancing back in what looked like fear at the new arrival.

"Carm!" Laura exclaimed with a smile, slipping from Jade's hold to hug the vampire.

"Are you ok?" Carmilla asked her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear affectionately, worry in her dark eyes.

"I'm fine. She stepped in right on time," Laura replied, looking back at Jade who schooled her features into calm indifference. Carmilla let Laura go to confront her. She may have kept Laura safe but she still disapproved with how touchy she had been.

"And you are?" she questioned, sizing her up.

"Jade. You?" Jade replied, clipped. It came to her attention that she was face to face with the blonde's actual girlfriend. She gave off an aura of danger Jade hadn't felt from another in a long time. She was often the most intimidating person.

"Carmilla," she answered, just as monotone.

"I'm Laura, nice to meet you and thanks for the save," the blonde piped up, holding out a hand which Jade took. She couldn't help but think the way the girl spoke, her smile, and her quirks reminded her of Tori. Meanwhile, Laura thought Jade almost matched Carmilla with the uninterested way she acted, her fixed frown, and her dark clothing choice.

"No problem," Jade replied, dropping her hand. Carmilla noticeably bristled from the exchange but smoothed away her irritation.

"So you must be the girlfriend," Jade stated, addressing the somewhat tense vampire.

"Must I be?" Carmilla replied with a slight tilt of her head. Jade's eyes narrowed a little. The undercurrent of tense atmosphere between the two made Laura nervous. She looked from one to the other, waiting as if they would suddenly break out in a fight.

"Geez Jade, first you complain I'll run into trouble going to the bathroom then you ditch me. Why'd you leave that spot?" yet another new voice joined in. Carmilla and Laura looked to see the Latina stop by Jade with her hands on her hips. Jade's cool and unwavering mask slid from her face to be replaced with one of careful consideration.

"Sorry Tor, I was busy applying your ridiculous advice to stand up for others," she responded in a snarky manner, regardless of the obvious care she had for her.

"You helped someone?" Tori replied with a pleased smile, looking to the two girls.

"She kept a drunk idiot from getting too handsy," Laura explained.

"Oh, good. I'm Victoria, but call me Tori," she introduced, shaking Laura's hand.

"Laura," she said in exchange. Tori offered her hand to Carmilla soon after who just glared at it. Tori cleared her throat and took it back, her sunny smile falling. Jade bit her lip to keep from snickering at the obvious brush off. She had to give props to Carmilla for being unaffected by Tori's overly cheerful personality.

"Carmilla," she finally said, loosening her furrowed brows into a neutral expression. Tori nodded while Jade silently watched, amused.

"So, um, have you guys been to LA before? If not we'd be happy to show you around," Tori offered, gaining a glare from Jade.

"That sounds great," Laura agreed. Carmilla, not so much.

"Tori!" Jade stage whispered, scolding her with crossed arms. Tori looked at her with raised brows. Jade began to argue against wasting the rest of their night out when it was supposed to be just them two but Tori quickly, and embarrassingly effortlessly, overruled all her complaints in a single hurried yet quickly whispered yelling match. Their voices overlapped each other but Carmilla could easily catch the whole conversation. Laura on the other hand was lost. When Tori successfully quieted a now grumpy Jade, Carmilla chuckled snidely and mimicked a whip. Laura nudged her, a silent reprimand, and she responded by pouting. Jade's eyes widened and her nostrils flared, a sure sign she was wazzed off.

"I don't need running commentary from you, Elvira. Besides, it looks like you're just as whipped as I am," she spat snidely, smug smirk quirking her lips. It was Carmilla's turn to get angry. In fact, she was downright offended for reasons Jade wasn't aware of. Laura saw this and tried to calm her but Carmilla pushed her away gently.

"The ginger giant already calls me that. I do not need someone else to. Especially from you, Morticia," she snarled just as snidely, advancing on Jade. She stood her ground, unimpressed but also unknowing of just how dangerous Carmilla was.

"Carmilla!" Laura shouted, knowing this, and tried to pull her back but the vampire was too strong to stop. She shoved Jade who was caught off guard by the force and stumbled, but Tori kept her up. She jumped at Carmilla but she dodged and swiftly grabbed Jade by the throat. Jade struggled to escape for only a moment before two buff security guards picked them both up by the scruff to separate them. Carmilla, unwilling to give away her supernatural strength, had no choice but to allow herself to be removed. Jade on the other hand fought uselessly the whole way. Carmilla rolled her eyes and shook her head at the furious human. Tori and Laura exchanged understanding glances before following them out.

"That's the last time you pick a fight here," the one who escorted her out said, dropping her to the ground. She managed to catch herself before falling over and only stumbled slightly.

"Whatever, this place sucks anyway," she grumbled while fixing her clothes. The other dropped Carmilla and she landed gracefully, adjusting her clothes as well. The security guards went back inside, leaving the four to be stared at by those who witnessed their removal.

"What are you looking at," Jade snapped bitterly at some guy and his girl. They both flinched and scurried to the door, not even looking back. Carmilla raised an interested brow at the display of intimidation. It looked like the human didn't need to ooze dangerous supernatural creature of the night to scare people off. It was admirable in a way. Tori shook her head with a disappointed sigh.

"What?" Jade questioned, turning to her.

"You realize you were the one to start the brawl," she informed her cranky girlfriend.

"I never said who started them, I just said that there were a lot," Jade responded with a shrug. Tori figured she started some anyway by the bruises and cuts she sometimes sported but dismissed when Tori brought them to her attention.

"Sorry for that guys," Tori said, glancing at Laura then Carmilla and offering them an apologetic smile. Laura stepped forward and patted her shoulder.

"It's fine," she reassured. Carmilla grumbled something in what seemed like agreement.

"Did you still want to join us?" Tori asked once Laura stepped away to return to Carmilla's side. Laura glanced at the agitated vampire with a look Jade and Tori recognized as a form of puppy dog eyes. Jade caught Carmilla's eyes and they both silently knew what the answer would be.

"Fine," Carmilla spoke under her voice. Laura cheered and kissed Carmilla's cheek then Tori rushed forward to lead the way. Both of the sunny humans walked side by side, Tori yapping away at the best places to go to, leaving Jade and Carmilla to tag along. Both walked stiffly, Jade with her arms crossed once more and Carmilla with her hands clenched at her sides.

"Look, I don't do apologies but it looks like we'll have to get along for their sake," Carmilla said, not even looking at Jade.

"I know," she responded with nod. They both sighed before Jade chuckled, realizing something. Carmilla glanced at her, waiting for her to elaborate on the defeated sound.

"There's no such thing as saying no to them, is there?" Jade explained, her tone soft as her eyes fixed on Tori. She was laughing at something Laura had said. Carmilla thought she heard something about Harry Potter. She never gave the books the time of day and often teased Laura about them but Tori looked like she understood what was being said. The smile on Laura's face and the way she used her hands to talk was enough for Carmilla to accept that these new friends wouldn't be all that bad to have. She allowed her scowl to relax with the thought.

"Yeah, guess not," she agreed. They walked on a little longer before Jade spoke up again.

"How much you wanna bet Tori's sharing crappy jokes?" she commented. Only those Tori felt comfortable with were subjected to her terrible jokes, after all. Carmilla smirked at that, knowing that it was a good bet.

"I wouldn't bet against that. I know Laura is just as guilty," she replied with a light chuckle.

"It figures, the one night we get to spend together, just the two of us without our group, and that dork manages to make more friends," Jade griped, gesturing at Tori.

"Yeah, after all the crap we went through and the ginger squad busting in rudely on the few times we could be alone I was hoping tonight would be just us," Carmilla mentioned, her eyes on Laura once again. Jade looked to Carmilla, and sensing her gaze, Carmilla looked at her.

"Well, from what I've seen so far it looks like we're pretty much the same, right?" she observed. Jade nodded.

"Yeah, and?" she replied.

"Then I'd be correct in saying that we're both prone to keeping them to ourselves," Carmilla went on.

"Where are you going with this?" Jade questioned, brows creasing.

"They like to socialize and make friends. Let them have their fun. I may have come off a little…harsh, at first, but thanks for being there for Laura when I wasn't," Carmilla answered. Jade smirked and playfully smacked the broody vampire in the arm.

"I guess we are the same. I came off a little harsh too. They look like they're having fun though so how about we watch them be themselves? That's entertaining, right?" Jade suggested. Carmilla glared when she was smacked but caught the easy going smirk on Jade's face and it dropped. Her own smirk appeared along with a nod.

"Sure," she conceded. They walked along until Tori excitedly pointed something out to Laura before doubling back to grab Jade by the wrist.

"We decided on that club down the street," Tori informed her, not needing to clarify. Jade knew which one she meant. Laura hooked her arm with Carmilla's, nodding along to what Tori was saying. The two dark halves to their light halves glanced at each other before rolling their eyes.

"You know I hate that club…" Jade grumbled. She didn't give Tori time to pout though. She kissed her tenderly, stopping her before she got started.

"…but I'll go for you," she finished. Tori lit up again and in a flash she took off, dragging Jade with her.

"Come on guys!" she called to Laura and Carmilla.

"Wow, and I thought you were overly sweet, buttercup," Carmilla commented, a crooked smile in place. Laura chuckled but kissed the vampire on the cheek then made sure they kept up with the other two. Carmilla scooped her into her arms and sped up just enough to pass Tori. Jade, not one to be outdone, picked Tori up and pushed herself to run faster. Carmilla had to admit, for a human carrying another, she could hold her own. Tori and Laura caught each other's eyes and laughed at their girlfriends' competitive behavior. They were very much alike, and maybe, that wasn't a bad thing. It may just be the start to a new and interesting friendship.


End file.
